This invention relates to an armrest lock for a motor car for locking an armrest in its raised position in the event of sudden deceleration as in a crash.
Many motor cars have armrests which can be swung between raised and lowered positions, according to the requirements of the passengers. When such an armrest is in its raised position, it is desirable to be able to prevent it dropping to its lowered position in the event of a crash. Should it drop in this manner, there is a possibility of danger to the passengers sitting adjacent the armrest. Some sort of lock for motor car armrest is now required to meet homologation requirements.
Known armrest locks require release before the armrest can be lowered. However, such a system requires that the potential user of the armrest be acquainted with the manner of operation so as to be able to lower the armrest, and rear seat passengers, for whom armrests are most frequently provided, do not have access to an instruction manual or the inclination to embark on investigation as to how to release the lock which allows the armrest to be lowered.